Another Terra
by CandeeVictoria
Summary: The titans goes to school and meet a girl and in return turns out to be just like Terra. OCBB pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

--Arrival of The Teen Titans

She was supposed to be going to study hall to listen to her science teacher yap away and yell at the others for walking all over the class room, but today she wasn't up to it. She would go to the second lunch where all her friends were.

Walking down the hallway, looking as innocent as she could, she made a sharp U turn , so she blended in with the crowd headed towards lunch. She sunk further into the wall so the people going to her study hall couldn't see her. She sighed with relief, knowing she had pulled it off.

Greasy cheese steaks. Yuck. Normally she liked food. But when things were as greasy as this, she couldn't help but resist. She decided to skip the lunch for today and just spend her freedom at the lunch table writing poems and doodling.

She sat down at the bench of the table, alone. Sighing, she took out her notebook and began to write. Nothing ever seems to go the exciting way anymore…and that was just what she wrote about.

She wrote for about ten minutes before she decided to look up towards the clock, which was hanging over at the closed double doors that lead out to the hallway. 12:45, only 15 minutes before she would have to go to English.

And for that slight second she kept her head up, something she saw caught her attention at once. The double doors had opened and the head of a teenager fell in.

She gasped, seeing something familiar about him, she had seen him somewhere before…on the television!

He was large, tall, an African American, to be precise. Most of the one arm she could see what mechanical, like a robot's arm. He was one red eye moving about the room, along with his other dark brown eye. Half of his face was covered in a metallic silver and transparent helmet, also similar to a robots'.

"That can't be," she muttered to herself, "He looks just like…"

The kid disappeared into the hall again and the double doors closed. She blinked, did she just see that?

She looked around the room, looking for any signs of shock on anyone's face to indicate that they too had seen what she had saw. Nothing, everyone was too busy making grease designs on their trays to be paying attention to the double doors.

She closed her book slowly, knowing that she has to go see who that was she saw. It was either a new kid she never had seen before, normal and human, or…

She walked over to the double doors and swung them open. She felt a hand grab her shoulder. She turned on one heel to face one of the security guards.

"Where are you going?" the security guard asked. It was hard for her to tell if it was a woman or a man she was talking to, all the security guards looked the same, with their huge sunglasses and dark uniforms they wore. They acted more like this school was a jail more than a place where kids came to learn.

"I'm going to the bathroom," she answered quickly. She could see the half robot walking down the hallway towards the lobby. She didn't want to miss him.

"Well…make it snappy, you're not allowed to roam the halls during lunch. I'll give you two minutes."

The security guard walked off into the lunchroom. She cursed under her breath and ran to catch up with him into the lobby. She stood there at the corner, her eyes wide in shock. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

There were four others standing around the half robot. One wearing a long, yellow and black sided cape over his shoulders and a black eye mask concealing his identity. He looked just like…

And then, turning her head, she saw a tall girl with an extremely short skirt on and metal bracelets strapping her wrists. Her eyes were large and green and her hair was long and had a rich, flaming color to it. And this looked like…

Then kid on the other side of Robin had a darkened, greenish color to his skin. She saw him smile, revealing fangs on the top and bottom row to his teeth. His hair spiked upwards towards the ceiling. And he looked exactly like…

And lastly she managed to see a girl standing behind them, her arms crossed, her dark, hooded cloak pulled down and resting on her small shoulders. In the middle of her forehead was the stone of the chakra, indicating her complete identity. These were all the…the…

"What do you mean you can't find the lunch room?" she heard the kid with the cape say to the half robot.

"I mean, I can't find it," said the half robot, "I haven't been in school for over eight years! I forgot what the lunch room looks like."

The boy with the cape made an indication he was rolling his eyes, "Guess we gotta find someone who will show us."

The boy with the green skin patted his tummy, "And hurry, I'm dead hungry."

The boy with the cape nodded and looked around, "You!" he pointed a finger in her direction. She looked behind her, was he calling her? "Yes you…can you help us?"

The girl saw that no one was behind her and that it was actually herself he wanted. She felt a rush of excitement overcome her but tried her best to contain it. She slowly walked over to the group of five.

"Yes?" she said, looking up to the boy with the cape.

"We're looking for the lunchroom, you think you could tell us where it is?" he asked.

"Well," she said, smiling, showing some kindness, also pointing to the half robot, "I saw Cyborg has already found it. He must have thought it was something else."

The half robot nodded, "Yeah, I think I saw it. But it looked more like art class then lunch," he paused for a second, "How did you know my name?"

She bit her lip, had she said that out loud? "Um…your name really is Cyborg?"

He nodded, "Yeah…and this is Robin-"

"Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven," she said, pointing everyone out as she said them. Everyone's jaw dropped immediately, "Don't ask how I know…let's just say you're pretty famous around here. More particularly in comic books and television."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Just what we need."

"We thought coming to school far from Gothem City would help stop the media from following us," Beast Boy said.

The girl smiled, letting out a hand to Robin, "My name's Victoria."

He took her hand and shook it.

"If you don't want to be followed around by crazy fans I suggest you don't go to lunch," she said, "There's plenty of fans waiting to strip your clothes off as memorial of you."

She saw Starfire shudder, "Maybe it would be best to not go then."

Beast Boy stepped out in front of her, "Hell no…I'm hungry!" he said, "You think you can just show me there?"

Victoria nodded, "You have a pin number for your lunch?"

He put on a confused face, "A what?"

"Never mind, you can use my number," she made a hand motion indicating for him to follow. _God he's hot when I can see him in person._

They made their way to the lunch room and they both walked into the lunch line.

A/N-So there goes chapter one. Yes, you probably figured Victoria's gonna be the one who goes out with BB and then betrays the Teen Titans. I'm not getting into that part until I further reveal parts of my OC. The next chapter is called **Worse Than Media **but I'm not telling you what it's gonna be about.

Thanks for reading! I'll update it soon!

….Oh, almost forgot…and PLEASE review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

--Worse Than Media

Victoria quickly typed in her pin number and gave the lady two dollars. She turned towards Beast Boy.

"You want ice cream or a pretzel?" she asked.

"Um…ice cream," he said, "Vanilla."

She turned back to the lady, "Two vanilla cones," she said as she handed her an extra dollar. The lady handed her two wrapped vanilla cones.

They walked out of the lunch line and found a table off to the far corner. They both already noticed a massive amounts of people staring at them, most of them in awe. Beast Boy quickly woofed down the entire greasy cheese steak and was starting on his ice cream cone when a group of six boys and girls walked up to them.

"Beast Boy, if I'm not correct?" said one of the boys.

Beast Boy nodded, "That would be me."

One of the girl's eyes went wide, "No way...I am forever your fan."

He nodded, not quite interested in the fans as at the time, but at the food in front of him.

"You think I can get your autograph?" she asked.

"Wait till I'm done," he said, licking his ice cream.

The two girls sat down on each side of him, "Oh, come on, BB...we know how much you love your fans. Besides, the bell will ring in only five minutes, we don't have time to wait."

He rolled his eyes and attempted to get up, but the two girls held him down.

**_Uh oh,_** Victoria thought, realizing the situation, **_Love sick fans…._**

Beast Boy dropped his ice cream and it splattered all over his lap. One of the girls held him as the other tried to rip off a piece of his shirt.

"Ah!" he said, "Dude, that's my shirt!"

More girls came up, asking the same question…are you Beast Boy? and then joining in on the kissing and struggling to get his clothes.

Victoria got up from her seat at the bench and ran to the huddle of girls. It would be useless to try and break all the girls up because they would only run right back into the group. So, stretching, she reached her hand into the mob of lovesick girls.

"Beast Boy, take my hand!" she said. She felt a soft, warm hand grab her wrist and she pulled with all her might to separate him from the girls. He let go of her wrist and ran towards the double doors.

"Get back in here!" shouted a security guard but Beast Boy kept going until he was out. Victoria saw all the girls start running after him. Useless to try and race them. So she turned towards the back doors and decided to meet him through the janitor's closet.

She ran through the trail of many girls, pushing them all aside, and got to the door. She opened it and walked inside. On the wall to the left was another door along with a window where she could see out into the hallway.

She waited for a couple of seconds before she saw Beast Boy running as fast as he could to towards the closet. She opened the door just in time to grab Beast Boy and drag him into the room. She closed the door behind him.

She giggled, seeing the condition he was in, his clothes half torn off and kiss marks all over his face.

"What are you laughing at?" he said, crossly.

"Because," Victoria said, still giggling, "You always say that your love fans...but just look at what they do to you!"

He looked down at his torn clothes, "Guess it is kind of funny," he said, smiling. **_God, she's cute when she smiles. _**He thought. He shook his head, dismissing the thoughts, "Thanks."

She smiled and nodded, "Your welcome."

A/N-That was a short chapter, I know but I felt like putting it in. You can see some slight 'connection' between BB and Victoria, just how it was with Terra. The next chapter will introduce another OC named Matt.

Just a few points on Matt, since I won't get a chance to tell you in the story, he used to be Victoria's friend and then they slowly drifted away because they just didn't "get each other".

Next chapter is called **School Under Attack**

I'll get it up soon. See y'all!

R&R, please.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

--School Under Attack

Victoria waited until the security guards brought all the love sick girls back into the lunch room before she and Beast Boy walked out of the closet and back to the lobby where all the other titans were.

Beast Boy turned to Starfire, "Remind me next time never to go in there again."

She smiled, "You mean that heard of domestic girls running about the hallways were all after you?" Beast Boy nodded, "You're popular."

He rolled his eyes, "I hate it."

Victoria looked at her watch, "Bell's gonna ring, what are your next classes? I can show you towards them."

Everyone had the same class, Social Studies, except for Raven…who had to go to Phys. Ed.

"Just my luck," she said, glumly as she turned to go towards the direction Victoria told her the gymnasium was.

"So you all can come with me," Victoria said, "You picked a good week to come to school. We have all substitutes because of the teachers convention. All we'll be doing is watching movies and sitting around."

They all nodded and followed her just as the bell rang. They walked into the classroom and took their seats in the far back. Beast Boy sat hidden behind Cyborg's large body while sitting right next to Victoria, who was sitting in front of Robin and on the other side of her was Starfire.

The substitute got up in front of the class, "The teacher assigned you all to take notes or you'll get an F for this assignment."

She went over to the television and popped in the movie.

"She's bluffing, we never get Fs for not taking notes," Victoria said to the four titans. She handed them all a piece of paper, "But make pretend you taking notes just to be sure."

The titans nodded and went away, occasionally scribbling on the paper as if they were taking notes from the movie.

About forty minutes passed when a gothic kid walked into the room and sat down in front of Starfire. Victoria rolled her eyes, annoyed that the kid was sitting near them. But she realized why, she was sitting in his seat.

"It's doesn't matter," she muttered to herself, "I'll let him find another seat."

She felt someone tap her shoulder and she turned to face the gothic kid, "You're sitting in my seat," he said in almost a growl.

"So?"

The kid growled again.

"Honestly, Matt…you scare a lot of people with that idiotic growl of yours," she said sarcastically, turning back to her paper, "They think you're a friggon idiot obsessed with cats."

Matt leaned closer to her, "What did you say?"

She turned towards him, "I said…" she said, louder this time, catching the titans' attention, "…you're a friggon idiot who's obsessed with cats."

She could tell he was angered by this. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small knob with little buttons on it. It pointed to a particular button near the top.

"You see this button?" he asked.

"Point?"

"I push it, it explodes a bomb that stands right outside this classroom."

Victoria rolled her eyes, "That's a lie…you always were a great liar."

"Who says I'm lying?"

"Who says you're not?" she said.

He shrugged, "I warned you," he pressed the button. For a split second Victoria was sure nothing was going to happen. But after the split second past, a loud snapping noise followed by a puff of smoke erupted through the room.

Victoria covered her mouth as the hot fumes of smoke entered her lungs. She closed her eyes to avoid the stinging. So…he wasn't lying. But how stupid was he to set off a bomb with everyone in the entire class watching?

The smoke slowly cleared and she could see Matt was gone. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Beast Boy.

"You okay?" he asked in a reassuring voice.

She nodded, "Go find Matt," she said, struggling to her feet.

Beast Boy nodded, taking out his communicator, "Raven," he said into it, "You better get over here now, a kid just exploded a bomb in the school."

"I'll be there in a second," came the voice from the communicator.

"Titans…go!"

Victoria saw the four titans run out of the door, which had been blown down from the blast. She quickly ran after them, stopping at the door frame to watch them run down the hallway towards two, shadowed figures.

She squinted through the small remains of smoke. She could tell one of the figures was Matt. But there was a taller one right next to him. His brad shoulders and muscular arms and legs showed that he wasn't a student, wasn't much a teacher either. So who was this man?

She quickly took off in the opposite direction. She would come up behind Matt and the other figure and find out who he was on the other side of the hallway. She would be told to go back if she got close, most likely from Beast Boy.

She rounded the hallway until she met up to the back, seeing the two figures. One of them was Matt, yes, now she knew for sure. But she was shocked to find out who the other person was. Just by the back of his head, she knew. It was Slade.

She bit her bottom lip, pumped and ready to fight. She snuck up behind Slade ever so quietly and planted a strong kick to his back, making him fall over.

"Victoria…get out of here!" she heard Beast Boy say. She ignored him.

Slade slowly got up from the ground, turning around to face Victoria, "I congratulate you," he said in his low, mysterious voice, "Not many can sneak up behind me and have enough strength to make me fall to the knee."

Victoria smiled, "Consider it my best trick, I live for sneaking up behind people."

Slade smiled behind his mask and pointed towards her, "Apprentice, take her."

Matt slowly stepped forward. Victoria gasped…he was Slade's apprentice?

He cracked his knuckles, "I'm sorry, Victoria. But I'm afraid today's the day you get hurt very badly."

"It's you who will get hurt."

Matt chuckled a little and attempted to kick her in the stomach. But, reacting at his sudden movement, she grabbed his ankle with both hands, stopping the kick, then tilting his leg upwards, making him fall backwards. He rubbed his back, wincing in pain.

"You'll pay…" he said fiercely, growling.

**_There's goes that stupid growl of his again._**

She kicked his side, making him flop sideways.

"Fool, apprentice…get her!"

Matt rubbed his side, in too much pain to move. She must have cracked his ribs with that powerful kick of hers.

"I-I can't…" Matt said, trying his best to get up.

Slade rolled his dark eyes, "Fool, you let a girl beat you?" he hissed in anger, "Fine, we'll be back…sooner or later."

He took out a pebble from his pocket and threw it to the ground, smashing it. The pebble burst into a huge puff a smoke. The titans shielded their eyes, avoiding smoke. When the smoke cleared, Matt and Slade was gone.

Robin walked up to Victoria, "I can't believe how fast you were," he said, "You were awesome, I mean…so quick…what's your secret?"

She shrugged, "I…sorta become stronger when I'm in the heat."

Robin gave her a weird look, "But it's air conditioned in here."

She showed him her sleeve, letting him feel the jacket she was wearing, "I made it myself, it traps heat, allowing me to become stronger."

He felt the thick texture to the jacket, "Impressive, we could use someone as fast as you on the team."

"Of course, my sister's faster, you can have her…she's twenty."

Robin laughed, "But not a teen, therefore she can't be a Teen Titan," he said, smiling. He took out a spare communicator, "What do you say?"

Beast Boy placed a hand on her shoulder, "We really do need someone like you, please join." **_Please say yes…please say yes…_**

Victoria shrugged, taking the communicator, "Sure, why not?"

Starfire's smile turned wide with joy, "Hello, new friend," ran to give Victoria a death defying hug, squeezing her, almost crushing her ribs.

"Jeez…Stafire…you think you could…loosen up a bit?"

Starfire giggled nervously and let go of her.

"You'll get used to it," Raven said glumly, "Now, if you will all stop fooling around…yes, wow, we have a new member…my acute hearing is picking up the ticking of bombs and judging by how fast they're going, we only have two minutes until they go off."

"Evacuate all students and teachers, now!" Victoria said, "There's bombs all over the place in the school, we'll be blown to shreds."

Starfire and Cyborg nodded and ran off to get the people out of the school while Raven, Robin, and Beast Boy went out to find the bombs, hoping they can deactivate some. Beast Boy placed both hands on Victoria's shoulders.

"You should go with Star and Cy too," he said, "I don't want to see you go down with the school."

She smiled and nodded, "Okay," and then turned towards the doors leading out to the back lawn of the school, not even realizing she had dropped her communicator on the way.

A/N-You like yet? It's getting good, I think. I think I'll put in at least three more chapters before the whole Terra thing kicks in.

Yes, Matt's gonna go up against Victoria again. No, when she becomes Slade's apprentice, he won't be apart of the team yet. It's either he'll be dead or just banished.

Hope you like it. The next chapter is called **_Abduction_**, I think you can come up with a slight idea on what it's gonna be about.

I'll update soon.

R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

--Abduction

Beast Boy sniffed out the bomb and indicated where it was. Using her powers, Raven carefully opened it while Robin cut the correct wire.

"Robin, I think we should stop," Raven said, "Everyone's been evacuated. We may have not gotten all the bombs, but at least we made the explosion smaller. We only have twenty seconds to get back outside."

"Guess your right," Robin said. The three titans ran towards the door leading to the back lawn and ran as far back as possible, up to the fence.

"Three…two…" there was a loud explosion noise, followed by the screams of students and some teachers. The school burst into millions of pieces and then descended down to the ground.

"Look on the bright side," Victoria said, "At least we won't have to do school for a while."

The five other titans nodded in agreement.

There was a slight rustle to be heard in the woods behind her. Victoria turned around just in time to see a faint silhouette of a figure scamper away further into the woods. She immediately became concerned.

Turning slowly to Beast Boy, she said, "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To see something," she replied, starting towards the woods. She entered the thick shadows and started to shudder at the instant cold feeling.

_**Stay warm, be aware.**_

She pulled her jacket tightly over her to keep her heat inside. She zipped it to keep it secure.

Where was that figure she had seen? Who was he?

"I know someone's here…but who?" she asked herself.

As if on cue, something dropped from behind her and before she got a chance to see what it was, someone grabbed her, pinning her arms to the side. She heard the slight growl of Matt.

"I should have known it was you," she said.

"Glad to know," he said. Using the blade of his hand, he chopped the side of her neck, making her fall unconscious.

Matt released her limp body and let her drop to the gravel ground. Knowing well what made her strong, he unzipped her jacket and removed it from her. He touched her skin, feeling out hot she was. She was burning.

He tucked a small note into her jacket and turned back to Victoria.

"My master has plans for you."

Beast Boy sat down at the woods, watching all the students slowly load onto the buses and drive home. He sighed, what a mess this was.

"Where's friend Victoria?" he heard Starfire ask. He looked up at her.

"In the woods," he said, indicating a finger towards the direction of the woods.

"What for?"

He shrugged, "She didn't exactly tell me."

She took out her communicator, "Victoria?…Victoria? Where art thou, Victoria?"

"She doesn't have her communicator," Raven said, "She dropped it before the school went up in smoke."

"Then we'll have to go see where she is," Starfire said, "Who knows what things can happen in the woods."

The four other titans nodded, seeing that was the smart thing to do. Walking down the gravel road, Beast Boy has a strange feeling something wasn't right. And before he knew it, he found something lying on the dirt.

"Look," he said, picking up the object, "It's her jacket, she would never go anywhere without it, it gives her her strength."

A piece of paper fell from the jacket. Beast Boy dropped the jacket and picked up the note. He silently read it to himself.

"No," he said, falling to his knees, "They wouldn't."

"What is it, BB?" Cyborg asked, concerned for his friend.

"They took her," he answered.

"Who?"

"Matt has taken her back to Slade," he said, "And she's weak without her jacket, there's nothing we can do."

Robin took the note, "Does it say where she is?"

Beast Boy shook his head.

Robin examined the letter, trying to find anything abnormal that would give their coordinates away. He noticed there was some burnt marks all over the letter at some places. That gave him the clue.

"These look like marks from electricity," he said, showing the other titans the letter.

Raven took the letter, "Gothem City Electric Plant…that's where they've taken her," she said.

"Of course," Robin said, "There's loose wires everywhere. You can't take three steps without getting shocked," he patted Beast Boy's back, "We know how much you care about her…we'll get her back."

Beast Boy nodded, "I hope."

There was an extreme pain throbbing through her head. She was swimming in darkness, but she can hear the drone of large machines all around her.

She shuddered. It was cold. Where was her jacket? Feeling there was no warmth, she could tell she would be very weak.

Her eyes opened, at first only glaring a faded glow. She could see there was a figure standing above her. She blinked, letting her eyes adjust.

"Good, you're finally awake," she heard a male's voice, followed by a small growl.

Her eyes came into full focus and she could see Matt standing over her. Matt? What was he doing? What was she doing near him? Then it flooded back to her along with a wave of pain at her neck.

"You…" she said, struggling to sit up but barely moving because she was so weak. It hurt everywhere, every muscle she was moving became instantly sore. She winced.

Matt laughed, "It's what happens when you're weak, you can hardly move. Which reminds me…how exactly are you feeling?" he walked away, flicking a switch, and then retreating back to her.

The switch he had flicked was thermostat to accumulate cool air. She knew for the second he had flicked it, she started to feel strong winds of icy air. She tried keeping warm by rubbing the sides of her arms and shivering but it didn't seem to help at all.

He laughed again, "Don't even bother, I set it to 32 degrees. No use trying to warm yourself."

She continued to try. But he was right, there was no use to it. She had never felt so weak before, her entire body had this numbing sensation to it.

"Why am I here?" she asked in a shaky, weak voice.

"My master has plans for catching Robin. You're part of it."

She rolled her eyes, disgusted, "Smart…you kidnap the weakest member of the team just so you can get some person. If you wanted him real bad, you should have gotten Starfire. Really, it's smart you to take me."

Matt nodded, "Actually, that's not the entire plan. He wants to do something with you as well."

She nodded, "I'm sure he does," she slowly got up from the floor, using her arms as leverage, and stood on two, unstable feet. Getting a slowly, shaky start, she began walking as fast as she could, "I'll be going, go find someone else as your masters wishes."

"Oh, no you don't," he said, grabbing her and holding her. She struggled, knowing if she had her jacket she would be able to overpower him.

**_Wait…while he's holding me, his body heat is transferring to me, making me warm. The more I struggle, the more he'll try and rub against me,_** **_the more heat, the more stronger I'll get._**

She struggled harder, absorbing every ounce of heat emitting from Matt's body. It took a while before she actually felt him slipping. With every bit of strength she had, she yanked away from his body but at a price to fall forward and right back into the stone floor.

Matt took up one of the broken wires on the floor and test it a little on his finger, making sure electricity was running through it. There was. Gripping the rubber outline of the wire, he jabbed the smaller wires into her skin.

All that strength she had was rushed out from her when the electricity ran through her. She only felt warmth for but a few seconds before the chill came back. There was no use.

She struggled again to stand. Mat gripped the wire, "I'm not gonna run away, I just want to know something," she said. Matt gave a gesture saying ask away, but still held onto the wire, "Why did you choose to join Slade in the first place?"

He growled, indicating he was angry, "That's none of your business!" he took no manner to use the wire. Instead he used his hand and brutally slapped her across the face. She flew back down the ground.

"Hey!" she heard a familiar voice say. She knew the voice…it was…she turned around. Yep, Beast Boy was here, holding her jacket in his left hand, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Matt sneered, turning to Beast Boy, "Well you're not me, are you?"

"Victoria, catch," he tossed the heavy jacket and landed like a lifeless body next to her. She quickly slipped it on, hoping she would warm before it was too late.

"Try to warm up with such cold air," Matt said, flicking the switch again. More cold air anchored onto her body. She zipped up her jacket and blew long, hot breaths down her chest to speed it up.

Beast Boy walked over to Matt, an angered look on his face, "Touch her again and I swear you'll regret it."

"Awww….I made you mad…" Matt said with a fake smile on.

"And you should be terrified because when I'm mad, I fight to win."

Without warning, his foot flew up, planting a kick right to his gut. Matt leaned over in pain, clutching his stomach.

"You little…"

He slowly got up, ignoring the pain in his stomach. The cool air sort of gave off a numb feeling that made some of the pain go away. If they were fighting back at the school, or outside, he would be screaming with pain.

"You'll pay."

He cocked his fist, signaling he was about to punch. His fist came forward fast, but it wasn't fast enough. Beast Boy's hand shot out right in front of his chest, his palm stopping the punch.

"I think you will be the one who will pay," Beast Boy said, smiling.

He let go of his fist only to grab his wrist and, using his other hand, Matt's shoulder and he twisted his arm behind him, jerking it upwards so until he heard a loud cracking sound, like a pencil breaking.

He released Matt and watched him fall like a lifeless heap to the ground. He smiled and turned to the direction where Victoria was standing, but found she wasn't there.

"Victoria?"

Suddenly he heard another cracking sound just like the one before and he turned back to Matt just in time to see Victoria lift her foot up from Matt's other arm.

"I swear…I'll…" Matt's voice trailed off as he fell unconscious from the intense pain.

"Are you okay?" Beast Boy said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I am now, I'm glad you brought the jacket or I would have never been able to do that."

He smiled and looked back at Matt lying on the floor, "Taken down so soon, I would have had fun really giving him some pain."

"It's fine, where are the others?"

"In the next room, with Slade. I agreed to come and find you once they found him."

She smiled and reached for his hand, "Let's go then."

He smiled back, grabbing her hand, which he hope would make her warmer. Fortunately, it did.

A/N-Well, now you can really tell that little thing going on for BB and Vic. No, Matt isn't dead, he'll die later on though, or so I plan.

The next chappie is called **_Through Slade's Eyes_**. It'll be really cool, but I'm not spoiling it for you. Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

--Through Slade's Eyes

Robin was thrown against the wall, head first. The impact was hard, but not hard enough to knock him out. He slowly slid down the wall, landing on his hands and knees.

"Very good, Robin, but, obviously, not good enough."

Victoria turned towards Beast Boy, whispering, "You think I should sneak up behind him?"

He nodded, "It's worth a try."

She chewed on her bottom lip, looking around, trying to find away where she could get behind Slade without being discovered first. She played the entire route in her head before she was sure she knew what to do.

Slipping into the shadows, she climbed the ladder up the wall until she was up towards the first machine. She jumped on top of it.

Just as she figured, the hinges to the ladder were weak. She grabbed both sides to the ladder and snapped them right off the hinges, careful not to be heard. She placed the ladder sideways, making a bridge towards the next machine. She carefully got down on her hands and knees and crawled across to the other machine.

She stood back to her feet and grabbed the ladder, doing the same to get over to the next two machines until she was pretty much even with Slade's backside.

She took the ladder and slowly lowered it downwards to the floor. It would have been possible, yet and much quicker to just simply jump down but she knew very well her heavy leather boots would make a loud sound and Slade would see her before she even got close to him.

She jumped down the last few steps, landing with her knees bent to reduce the noise from landing. She snuck up behind him, slowly picking up a long metal bar, holding it high above her head.

She was only a foot behind him and her arms swung over her head like a wheel, smashing his helmet with tremendous force, cracking it. Before he even had a chance to react and turn around, she had already kicked him in his lower back, throwing him to the floor.

"You insolent, son of a bitch!" Slade said, struggling to his feet, "You snuck onto me two times in one day…now that's one great honor."

"Stop talking smack, I snuck up on you, so what?"

Using a great amount of energy, he blasted a great sonic power towards her chest, making her fly back to the wall.

"Victoria!" Beast Boy cried, running to her. Slade laughed, turning back to fighting Robin. Beast Boy ran up to Victoria's side, "Victoria…are you…"

"I'm fine," she said in an angry tone. She looked around, playing another plan in her head, "Beast Boy, you see that beam over hanging us?"

He tilted his head upwards and then nodded, "Yeah."

"I'm gonna give you a boost and you point it in the direction where I make a large circle. When I tell you, you fire it straight forward, you hear?"

He shrugged, "Ok…but are you sure you're…"

"I'll say it again, I'm fine, stop worrying so much," she cupped her hands her leaned it up against the beam's bottom. Beast Boy shoved his foot into her hands, jumping upwards to grab the top of the beam. Victoria pushed up with all her might so he can get up, "Ok…I'm gonna make a target circle, you aim the beam and then fire it when I say go."

He nodded, "Just be careful."

She nodded back at him and ran for some rubbish she could use to make the circle. She found two long metal bars and bended them both to the shapes of half circles and then put them together to make a whole.

She walked up to the middle of the room and placed the circle down, avoiding suspicion from anyone, including Slade. She pointed towards the circle, signally Beast Boy that was the spot.

She picked up another metal strip, bending it into a weird shape so it fit the way like a boomerang. She readied it in her hands.

"Strength, don't fail me now," she said, cocking her hand backwards. She threw the boomerang parallel to Slade and it swiftly swooped over and hit him the side of his head. She smiled, and plucked her muscle power for the next.

"You again…" Slade said, running over to her. She took a step back away from the circle.

And she waited until Slade was only two steps in front of the circle before she shouted, "Beast Boy, now!"

He fired the beam but his aim was off by a bit. Yes, it hit Slade but singed Victoria's hands slightly making a burning sensation cut through her body.

She screamed out in pain, looking down at her hands. Her skin was peeling right from her very bones.

"Beast Boy, what did you do to her?" Cyborg screamed.

"She told me to fire the beam," he said, jumping down from the beam's stander. He ran over to her to see if she was alright.

She pulled away from him, "I'm fine, really. I scream to let out pain fuses. Wish I can say the same for Slade," he pointed towards the place where Slade was supposedly laying.

The metal circle had been burnt and was now bent into more of a square now but Slade's body was nowhere to be found.

Robin walked over to Victoria, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Let's go home…to Titan's Tower. We'll help you with those hands of yours."

She smiled and nodded, trying to bite back the screaming pain.

A/N-Ok, so maybe it didn't show through Slade's perspective but at least now you've seen the true power, more likely, brainpower of my OC.

This is the moment many have been waiting for, when we kill off one of the characters. Matt, of course.

The next chapter will reveal…**_Cutting Loose and Deciding Another_**

Hope you'll enjoy it. See y'all….and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

--Cutting Loose and Deciding Another

Matt was sitting in the chair, both of his arms broken and both flopping like useless towels at both of his sides.

Slade was pacing around him, angered at his failure with defeating Beast Boy and Victoria when he had the chance.

"Master, I said I'm sorry, I will do better next time and I promise do defeat them."

"You know, you have not been a good use to me ever since I let you join. You screwed up the job I gave you at the school, you failed to take a girl down, and then you fail to take down the young Beast Boy. What luck is an apprentice if he can hardly fight?"

"I'm sorry, master. Just cut me some slack."

"I am beyond cutting you slack. I'm cutting you loose."

"No!"

"Yes."

Matt attempted to get up but the large amount of pain swarming through his arms made him stay still.

"Please, master…just one more chance."

He shook his head, "I have you your chances…and you blew them."

Reaching into his drawer he pulled out a small handgun. Silently he loaded it.

"Leave," he said slowly.

"Please…at least until I heal."

"I do not want you here any longer."

"Just for a week or two."

"This is your last chance, Mathew."

"Please!"

"I gave you your last chance," he pointed the gun in the direction towards Matt's frightened face. His eyes went wide.

"No, master! Don't!"

It was too late. There was a loud gun fire and Matt was gone.

_**I will not have a failure as my apprentice. I may not have Robin…I will soon have something better.**_

Slade's lips curled into a smile.

A/N...I know this was really short but I had to cut to the point. Matt's finally dead, hurray! And Slade says he's looking for something better than Robin. So who do you think it is? Or maybe…what do you think it is?

I'm not gonna spoil what it is. You're gonna have to read the next chapter to find out. It's called **_Victoria's Decision_**

Kinda gives it out, doesn't it? Oh well, I tried to hide it. But I took an oath to tell everyone the name of the chapter prior to reading it.

Bye! Review, please!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

--Victoria's Decision

She closed the door behind her and sat down on the edge of the bathtub, staring down at her hands, which were glowing a bright, red color.

They burned so badly. Cyborg told her not to use them that much. But it was beginning to be as they just had to be used, it's the only thing that would make her forget about the pain.

All her life she had never been hurt like this before. She had been burnt from touching stoves or getting flicked with the flame of a lighter. But all that she had used as more heat to make her stronger.

But this was too much heat and she couldn't take it any longer.

She got up from the bathtub and turned the water from the sink on cold. She let it run for a few minutes before she stuck both hands under and let the icy feeling overwhelm her. She felt herself going weak at the impact of chilliness upon her flesh but she didn't care.

She turned off the water, dried her numb hands and walked out. She headed towards the door.

"Where you going?" Robin asked her as she passed by the kitchen.

"For a walk," she answered in a depressed voice.

Walking down the streets, she was able to regain some heat from the moisture in the air. The walked into an alley, figuring the steam coming from it would help her in any way.

"I'm glad you've come," came a soft, slow voice.

She gave a little gasp and turned around on one heel, "Slade…" she said, preparing herself just in case he wanted a fight. She had her communicator this time, so she would be able to call the Teen Titans if it got out of hand, "What do you want?"

"To talk to you, my dear child," he said, slowly approaching her, "You have great powers, my Victoria. They are stronger than Mathew's."

Victoria laugh sarcastically, "I am no stronger than idiotic Matt."

"Oh, but you are," he said, beginning to slowly circle her, "I saw you that other night. You were terrific. You snuck on me twice, both bringing me to the ground, and came up with stealth plans that even I wouldn't be able to think of."

"What's your point?"

He stopped circling when he was directly in front of her and staring right in her face, "I ask you for your partnership and become my apprentice."

She laughed and crossed her arms, "Yeah right, like I would agree to such a thing like that," she turned and headed to the exit of the alley, "Find yourself someone else."

"But I can make you stronger than you already are. I can give you more heat than you'll ever imagine. And you'll become stronger."

She stopped but still kept her back to him, "How stronger?"

"There's no limit, my dear. I can make you as strong as you would like and much, much more. All I ask is for your partnership."

She turned to face him, "But what will I get out of it?"

"Anything," he smiled, "Anything you desire."

She thought about it for a second. **_Anything I desire…_**

She shrugged and lowered her head, "When do I start?"

"You'll start tonight."

"What do I do?"

"Go back to Titans Tower and find out all the weaknesses of the Teen Titans. Then meet me back here and tell me, then I'll know what to do."

She turned and slowly began to walk out, "I'll get right on it."

Slade's lips curled into a smile as he rubbed his hands together slowly, "I'll be waiting for you, my little apprentice."

A/N…That one was short too. Yes, finally Victoria has been made the apprentice. And no, Matt's not coming back, some have already asked me that. I'm too far with an idea trail to lead up to the exact ending I want it to go to.

The next chapter is called **_Weaknesses_** and it's about the character's weaknesses…obviously.

I hope you like it!…please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

--Weaknesses

She walked back into the lounge where she saw all the other Teen Titans talking away about what they think they should do when Slade comes back.

He already has come back…and with friends.

**_What am I getting myself into?_** She thought with a worried look on her face, **_These are my friends…my only friends that I will have. And I'm betraying them? Yes, I am…I will get anything I desire. What is it I desire, exactly?_**

"Hey, Vic!" she heard Beast Boy say, she snapped out of her thoughts, "Come sit down and talk with the rest of us."

She nodded and sat down on the couch next to Beast Boy, who, hesitantly, put his arm around her.

"What are you guys talking about?" she asked, cracking a small smile.

"Nothing really, just yapping," Cyborg said.

She laughed a little, "Why don't we yap about a particular subject?"

"Like…?"

She shrugged, "I don't know," she said, then bracing herself, "Our weaknesses?"

Raven eye's shot over to her, **_Where is she getting at? _**She sat there, watching carefully at every move Victoria would make.

Beast Boy looked unsure about the subject, but agreed anyway, "That seems ok…who would like to share first?"

"I'll share," Victoria said, thinking it was a strong move to go first, "You all know cool is my weakness, gotta always have the heat. Beast Boy?"

He shrugged, "Don't really have one…I guess it's the person I care for the most," he smiled warmly at Victoria.

She blushed, turning her gaze from him, **_Gods…that would be me…_**

"Robin?" she asked.

He thought for a minute, "I'd say without my weapons, I'm powerless."

"Cyborg?"

"If someone hacks my system."

"Starfire?"

"Without my arms I can't fight."

She nodded at their answers and then turned to the last person, "And Raven?"

Raven looked at her coldly, "I don't have a weakness."

Victoria laughed, "Everyone has to have a weakness."

"I don't," she saw that Victoria was giving her a suspicious look and became suspicious herself, "Beast Boy…can I talk to you…in private?"

Beast Boy nodded and got up to follow her out to the hallway, "What's up?"

"I don't trust her," she said in a whisper.

"What don't you trust about her?"

She shrugged, "Everything…anything I can see," she said, "The way her eyes shift, they way she looks at me…everything!"

"Why not?"

"It makes me…feel uncomfortable. Just be careful."

"Of what?"

She shrugged once again and started back to the lounge, "Of what she can do. She might turn about to be just like Terra. Who knows?"

Beast Boy waited until Raven was completely out of earshot before he said to himself, "She will never be like Terra."

She sat in her room in the dark for about ten minutes before she looked up at the clock. It was midnight now, everyone should be asleep.

Biting her lips, she got up from her bed and walked to the door. She slowly turned the doorknob and walked out.

She made sure no one was around before she headed towards the door that would lead her to the flight of stairs that would go downstairs. She tried not to make much noise.

"Where are you going?" she heard a glum voice behind her.

She whirled around on one heel and saw Raven standing there. How come she hadn't seen her there before? She had looked perfectly well around the hallway and didn't see not even her gleaming, white eyes.

"Perhaps you forgotten I can become a shadow? Maybe that's why you didn't see me," she glared at Victoria, seeing right through her innocent looking face, "Where are you going?" she asked again.

"For a walk," she answered.

"You've been going for a lot of walks lately," she said, "Who have you been meeting?"

"No one!" she said, almost screaming, "I walk to get my mind off things, not to meet anyone."

"I don't buy it…but go ahead, I'm going back to my room," she said, crossing her arms and heading back to her room.

Raven transformed back into a shadow and watched Victoria walk away to the staircase.

"She's gonna meet someone, but who?"

Going as silent as she could, she followed her towards the alley where she was told she would meet Slade.

Victoria looked around the darkened alley.

"Where are you?" she shouted out loud.

Slade appeared directly behind her, "I'm here. What have you got?"

She turned to face him, "Robin, his weapons are his weak spot. Starfire, detaching her arms. Cyborg, you'll have to hack into his system. Beast Boy…" she looked down, "I'm afraid I am his weakness."

Slade nodded, "And we'll have plans for that. And the glum girl?"

"Raven?" her eyebrows knitted with anger, "She wouldn't tell me."

"Mayhap she doesn't trust you?"

"Probably."

He nodded again, "Then she will be the last," he prepared to leave again, "I'll see you another time, my apprentice and will have another job. I'll see you another time."

Raven watched in the shadows, watching Slade walk off in one direction, Victoria, another. She bit her lips, angered at her.

"I knew it…how will I break it to Beast Boy?"

-

A/N…Oo…mystery. I figured I slipped a little Raven style stealth in the story to make it more interesting. I was gonna make it happen later, but I figure I makes lots of holes in my story and decided to put it in now.

Anyway, the next chapter will be called **_The Capture_**. Not telling you what's gonna happen, but I'm sure it's gonna be something good.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The Capture

Raven dashed up the stairs as fast as she could, trying the best she could not to be heard or seen. She bypassed the lounge and straight into the hallway right in front of Beast Boy's room. Who cared if he was asleep! This was serious!

She knocked on the door slightly loud, but not loud enough for others to hear. A minute later the door opened and Beast Boy walked out.

"Raven…" he asked, "Do you know what time it is?"

"No, I need to tell you something," she ran into the room, pulling him with her, and slamming the door behind them.

"What about?" he asked.

"Victoria…" she said, "I knew she was bad, she's using us…"

Beast Boy laughed, "Yeah, like she would use us. She would never do something like that."

"I'm telling the truth…I just saw her…"

He laughed again, "Trying to attack us?"

She looked down, "Well…no…she was…"

"Listen," he placed a hand on her shoulder, "You're being silly. Victoria is sweet, honest, and I love her. Trust me…she wouldn't use us. She wouldn't betray us."

"Stop it! That's exactly how you were acting towards Terra and now look!"

"That was a while back, I forget about things such as Terra. And I've learned to tell the difference between people like her, and people with an honest heart."

"But Beast Boy…"

"You expect me to believe that she would actually use us?" he suddenly stopped laughing and stared into her eyes with the coldest stare he could manage, "You are just jealous. That, for once, we've found someone better than you."

"That's not the case!" Raven said desperately

"Well that's how it shall be with me. Now if you don't mind…" he lead her to the door, opening it, "I have to get some sleep."

Slightly pushing her inside, he slammed the door shut and fell back down on his bed.

Victoria woke up feeling groggy. She lifted herself up from the bed and slowly changed into some clothes. Grabbing her coat, she walked out the door and started towards the lounge.

"Where were you last night?" she heard a low, monotone voice from the other side of the hallway. She could tell it was Raven.

"I went for a walk, as I will now."

"You've been going for a lot of walks lately, I'll say again like I did last night. Why don't you cut the crap and tell me who you are seeing?"

"I'm not talking crap, I'm for real…there's nobody."

"Oh," Raven said, shrugging, "Because the way I'm saw it, you were making deals with Slade in the alley last night."

She froze, slowly turning towards her, "You…saw?"

She nodded, "Saw and heard everything," she crossed her arms and slowly walked towards her, "I knew you were trouble the second I saw you. So what exactly are you planning?"

"You have no right to force such information from me. How do you know we were not just talking stupid in the alley last night?"

She rolled her eyes, "I have three reasons: one, I'm not stupid, I know when people are making deals with one another. Two, you told him our weaknesses. Three, he called you his apprentice."

"But you can't prove that to the other titans, I'll make sure of it," trying the best she could to stop her emotions from showing, she rounded the corner and walked down the stairs. She had to tell Slade…Raven needed to be stopped.

She sat down on the curb of the alley, putting her face in her hands, close to tears.

"What's the matter, my young apprentice?" came Slade's voice.

"She knows," she answered.

"Who knows?"

"Raven, the telekinesis," she lifted her face from her hands, "She was there last night when we were talking about the weaknesses. She knows that I'm a traitor."

Slade smiled and nodded, "That will not get in our way. Nothing will. I have a job for you, apprentice."

"Tell me."

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Lure the Teen Titans to this very spot as soon as you can. Take these," he handed her two spiked boomerangs, "Use them if they get in your way, especially that Raven. I expect to see them here. Do you understand your task?"

She nodded, "I understand."

She opened the door, Raven catching her eye toward her the second her foot stepped in. She decided to keep the betrayal thing under her own mind and let it out only when she thought the time was right.

"Hey guys," she said, smiling to the Teen Titans, "Anyone up to pizza? My treat."

Beast Boy shot immediately, "I'm in!"

Robin, Cyborg, Starfire also agreed. Victoria turned to Raven, giving her a definite look of hatred, "You coming?"

She gave her the same look, "I'm not coming to eat…I'm only coming so I can make sure nothing _happens._"

She got up and walked over to her fellow titans, "What does that mean, Rae?" Victoria asked.

She glared into Victoria's eyes, "One, it means exactly what I said. Two, never call me Rae."

She shrugged, "Whatever."

She stepped into the alley, the titans following her. She suddenly felt a wave of guilt as she reached into the pockets of her jacket, grabbing the two blade boomerang.

"Listen, my fellow titans," she said, "We're not going to go get pizza. We're…gonna stay here."

"You're gonna attack us!" Raven said. Everyone turned their attention to her, "She's been lying to us. She's a traitor."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked with awe.

"I mean she's been stabbing our backs this entire time. She's working for-"

"I'm sorry," Victoria said as she threw the blade boomerang at Raven. It sliced right through her throat, shaving her jugular bone. Raven immediately felt the blood rush out from her neck. The boomerang zipped right back, Victoria catching it, "I'm sorry," she said again.

"Titans, go!"

Robin flew at Victoria at the sight of Raven bleeding, but a large rush of smoke filled the alley and a large hand grabbed Victoria's mouth, keeping her from breathing in the smoke. The smoke cleared and she saw that the titans were now knocked out cold on the floor.

"Very good, my little apprentice," Slade said, releasing his hand from her mouth, "Now help me bring the fools to my lair."

She nodded, approaching Beast Boy's still body, "I'm sorry, my Beast Boy," she said as she gathered him into her arms.

A/N…Bad chapter but it's the best I can do. Oh well, next chapter will be better, I hope.

Next chapter is called **Awakening.**

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Eleven

Cowardly Slade

Matt came up from behind Victoria and grabbed her before she could react. He held her tightly as Slade approached her.

"Shoot her," Matt said.

Victoria struggled but found no progress from doing so. Her mind was racing with thoughts as she tried to come up with a plan. She couldn't come up with one. Slade raised the gun not to Victoria, but towards the teen titans.

"So, my dear, it has come to this," he said to her, "Either you cut the crap or your friends will die right now."

Victoria stopped struggling and hung her head, "Ok, I'll do as you say," she said sadly, "Just don't hurt them."

Slade smiled evilly and signalled Matt to let her go, who did. He walked over to her and handed her the gun.

"My first task for you is to destroy the teen titans," he said with his evil smile still pasted on his face.

She refused to take the gun, "That's not fair. You promised you wouldn't hurt them."

"I promised nothing."

Victoria's eyes widened. She couldn't do anything. She was in a trap. **_No, you're not_**. She thought to herself. And then came the plan. Her mind was racing back to school, when she was in gym. She had taken an archery class. And she was the best aimer.

But she knew a gun was going to be different. Aiming was going to be hard. But she had to try. She nodded and took the gun, aiming it at the teen titans. When she was sure her aim was right, she fired five quick shots and smoke filled the room, blocking the view.

The smoke began to clear and Victoria braced herself for what she might see if she had made a mistake. It was clear and there stood the teen titans, unshackled and ready for a fight.

"This can't be possible!" Slade yelled, "How did you..."

Victoria smiled, "Thanks to be archery skills, I was able to shoot the shackles," she laughed boutfully, "Didn't see that comming, did you?"

Slade growled.

"Oh, come on, quit growling like Matt."

Slade motioned for Matt to come by him, which he did, and he pulled out the same pebble that he pulled before at the school.

"We will meet again, Victoria," he said, "I can assure you, we will meet again."

Victoria ran towards them but it was too late. The pebble had smashed into the ground and the two of them vanished in a cloud of smoke. Slade had gotten away again.

A/N...What's with all these short chapters? damn!

Well, you all wanted an ending so here it is...**_Forgiveness._**

WARNING: You may be disapointed.And please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Twelve

Forgiveness

Back at the titans tower, the Robin was in the bathroom with Cyborg, both of them washing the blood off their wrists from the shackles. It was silent, but they were both thinking the same thing. Victoria, even though a traitor, should still be apart of the teen titans.

"Look, my man," Cyborg said, breaking the silence, "I've been thinking. Even though she betrayed us and all, we still should give her the chance as a teen titan. Don't you think?"

Robin dried his wrists, "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. She saved us when we thought she was gonna shoot us," he sat down on the edge of the tub, "What do the others say?"

"Raven, a no," Cyborg said, "But BB and Star, they think she deserves a second shot."

"Then I guess we'll go with the majority. Get one of the titans to fetch Victoria. Then we'll call a meeting."

Victoria sat on her bed, depressed. She was still thinking about what Slade had said. **_We will meet again, Victoria._** She couldn't help but feel helpless. What if there was no one to protect her this time?

Her thoughts were inturrupted by a tap on the window. She opened it and in flew a green bird. It perched itself onto a pile of school books.

Victoria sighed, "Hello, Beast Boy," she said sadly. The green bird morphed into Beast Boy.

"Why do you look so upset?" he asked.

A tear ran down her face, "Well wouldn't you be?" she screamed.

"Look, please don't be mad at me. I've come to bring good news to you."

"And what good news is that?" she said, her voice still raised.

"If you're gonna be that way, then I guess I'll leave," he prepared to morph again.

"No, wait," she said, more kindly this time, but still showing traces of anger, "I'm sorry. And not just about being mean, but about betraying you."

Beast Boy shrugged, "It doesn't really matter."

"Yes it does," she bit her lip, "Beast Boy, all I do is think about you. I think I love you but I don't know."

Beast Boy didn't looked surprised.

"I hope you know that I didn't want you to die," she walked closer to him, "Beast Boy...please forgive me," she grabbed his shoulders and pressed her lips against his, kissing him.

Beast Boy, although aroused and happy, softly pushed her away, "Vic, you betrayed me," he said, "I forgive you, but it's gonna take a while to earn my trust back. Look, the titans have agreed to have you back on the team. So why don't you start earning it now by comming back."

Hurt and still crying, she bowed her head, "No," she said, "I do not wish to be a part of the teen titans any longer."

"But--"

"Just go," she said.

Beast Boy hesitantly morphed back into a bird and lfew out the window, back to titans tower. Victoria stood there, crying. She would have to gain their trust back fully before she ever would think about joining the titans again. But until then, all she could do was dream about them. And worry about what Slade might do next.

The End.

A/N...Sorry for leaving you hanging there like that! But stay tuned for the exciting epilogue comming soon! Happy reading.

And for the record...REVIEW!


End file.
